List of Biographies by Title
There are the biorgaphies held by the library listed by title with a short description. You can also find them by author or subject (who the biography is about). A Abigail Adams : witness to a revolution (1995)' - A biography of Abigail Adams with excerpts from her letters to family and friends. (248 p.) 973.44092 B63 B '''''Benjamin O. Davis, Jr., American : an autobiography (1991) '''- An autobiography of the three-star general describing his achievements as a black officer in the US Air Force from 1936 to 1970. (442 p.) '''358.40092 D37 C ''Charles Darwin : naturalist ''(1994) - '''Examines the life of naturalist charles Darwin, discussing his development of the theory of evolution and the resulting controversy (128 p.) '''575.0092 A785 China's son : growing up in the Cultural Revolution (2003) - Da Chen recounts the experiences he had while growing up in China during the Cultural Revolution. (213 p.) 951.092 C546 ''Clapton : the autobiography (2007) - 'The legendary guitarist recounts the story of his life and his career, recalling his work with the Yardbirds, Cream, and as a solo artist; years of drug and alcohol abuse; failed marriage to Patti Boyd; and the accidental death of his young son. (343 p.) '''787.87166092 C58' Confederate scout-sniper (1992) '''- The memoir of Civil War soldier Berry Benson. (____ p.) '''973.782 B455 D E E.A.R.L. : the autobiography of DMX (2003) - From the gritty streets of Yonkers to the desert plains of Arizona, the man the world knows as DMX fought his way through anger, loneliness, and constant betrayal to ultimately find his soul. A talent for rhyme saved his life, but the demons and sins of his past continued to haunt him. 346 p.) 782.421649 D11 ''Elie Weisel : spokesman for remembrance ''(2000) - Describes the life of Elie Weisel, Holocaust survivor, humanitarian, and recipient of the Nobel Prize. (_____ p.) 813.54 B39 F Flags of our fathers (2006) - The story of the six marines who raised the flag at Iwo Jima during World War II. (375 p.) 940.54 B73 ''Frederick Douglass : a noble life ''(2010) - Tells the story of Douglass' ascent from slavery. (138 p.) 973.7114092 A34 ''Frederick Douglass : for the great family of man ''(2003) - A biography of the runaway slave who became an abolitionist, a crusader for women's rights, and an advisor to Abraham Lincoln. (226 p.) 973.7092 B86 G A girl from Yamhill : a memoir (1988) '''- Follows teh popular childrens author from her childhoodyears in Oregon through high school and into young adulthood, highlighting her family life and her growing interest in writing. (279 p.) '''813.54 C54 Going solo (1999) - '''As a young man working in East Africa for the Shell Company, Roald Dahl recounts his adventures living in the jungle and later flying a fighter plane in World War II. (207 p.) '''823.914 D34 Grant and Sherman : the friendship that won the Civil War ''(2005) '- Describes the friendship and trust of the two Union generals, a trust which enabled President Lincoln to incresingly rely on the two men, setting the stage for the crucial last year of the Civil War. (460 p.) '''973.73 F557 The great and only Barnum ''(2009) '- Known far and wide for his jumbo elephants, midgets, and threering circuses, this book takes a complete look at P.T. Barnum, the man behind "The Greatest Show on Earth." (151 p.) '''791.3092 F55 The greatest generation (1998) - The stories of individual men and women from the generation of Americans raised in the Great Depression and World War II who went on to build modern America. (412 p.) 940.548173 B747 The green road home : a caddie's journal of life on the pro tour (1986) - Experiences n the Pro Golf Tour from a caddie, including friendships made, and some advantures from on the road. (258 p,) 796.352092 B36 H ''The heart of a woman ''(1993) - Autobiography of Maya Angelo tells of her entry into New York's circle of black artists and writers, her involvement inthe Civil Rights movement, and changes in her personal life. (272 p.) 818.5405 A54 I I know why the caged bird sings ''(1970) '- The autobiography os a young woman growing up black in the 1930s and 1940s. (281 p.) '''917.309 A54 In code : a mathemetical journey (2002) '''- Irish teenager Sarah Flannery describes her lifelong study of cryptography, which led to her success as an internationally recognized mathemetician. (341 p.) '''510.92 F53 ''In search of Tiger Woods ''(2003) - A look at Tiger Woods from age twenty to twenty-seven follows him through golf tournaments and captures the relationship between Tiger and his father while revealing the key influences in his life and career. (245 p.) 796.352092 C35 It's not about the bike : my journey back to life (2001) - Champion cyclist Lance armstrong describes his triumph over cancer (275 p.) 796.62092 A76 J Jim Thorpe : original all-American (2006) '''- Biography of Native American athlete Jim Thorpe, focusing on his early career. (277 p.) '''796.092 B77 K King of the mild frontier : an ill-advised autobiography (2004) '''- Chris Crutcher, author of young adult novels such as "Ironman" and "Whale Talk," as well as short stories, tells of growing up in Cascade, Idaho, and becoming a writer. (260 p.) '''813.54 C883 L Leaving Glorytown : one boy's struggle under Castro ''(2009) '- When Eduardo Calcines was three years old, Communists took control of Cuba. Eleven years passed before Calcines and his family were finally able to leave the country. Now sixty-three, Calcines, a successful American businessman, recounts what it was like to grow up under Fidel Castro's rule. (221 p.) '''972.9106 C35 The Lion of Wall Street ''(1996) '- Autobiography of Wall Street wizard Jack Dreyfuss in which he tells of his mny successes as a golfer, bridge player, horse breeder, and financier. (328 p.) '''332.092 D74 Lost boy, lost girl : escaping civil war in Sudan ''(2010) '- One of thousands of children who fled strife in southern Sudan, John Bul Dau survived hunger, exhaustion, and violence. His wife, Martha, endured similar hardships. In this memorable book, the two convey the best of African values while relating searing accounts of famine and war.(159 p.) '''962.4043 D39 M ''Mae Jemison : the first African-American woman in space ''(2004) - Provides insights into the life of Mae Jemison, the first female African American astronaut, including some of the steps she took to reach her goals. (112 p.) 629.450092 A43 Mystery of the Nile : the epic story of the first descent of the world's deadliest river ''(2005) '- Account of the first successful descent of the Nile River tracing the 3250 mile journey from Ethiopia to Alexandria, Egypt. ( 294 p.) '''916.2045 B36 N ''The name above the title ''(1971) - The autobiography of legendary film director Frank Capra. (513 p.) 791.430233 C26 Neither here nor there : travels in Europe (2001) '''- Humorous account of author Bill Bryson's trip through Europe (254 p.) '''914.0455 B79 O Our Eleanor : a scrapbook look at Eleanor Roosevelt's remarkable life ''(2005) '- Presents a collection of photographs and stories representing the life and career of Eleanor Roosevelt, and examines her White House years, her years as a delegate to the United Nations, and more. (176 p.) '''973.910092 F57 P Parallel journeys ''(2008) '- Two people who lived through World War II in two very different ways. (____ p.) '''943.086092 A98 Q Quiet strength : the principles & priorities of a winning life (2007) '''- In this memoir, wx-NFL coach Tony Dungy reveals the secrets to his success--principles, practices, and priorities that have kept him on track despite overwhelming personal and professional obstacles, including firings, stereotypes, and the tragic loss of a child. (301 p.) '''277.3083 D738 R Roomates : my grandfather's story ''(1994) '-The author's feisty 93 year old grandfather is his unlikely college roommate and ten years later play a pivotal role in taking care of a family crisis. (211 p.) '''813.54 A67 S Shipwrecked! : the true adventures of a Japanese boy (2001) - In 1841, rescued by an American whaler after a terrible shipwreck leaves him and his four companions castaways on a remote island, fourteen-year-old Manjiro learns new laws and customs as he becomes the first Japanese person to set foot in the United States. (80 p.) 952.025 B58 ''The soul of a butterfly ''(2004) - The spiritual memoirs of former heavyweight boxing champion Muhammad Ali. A chronicle of his life and faith in the years since his retirement from boxing. (221 p.) 796.83092 A3 T ''There and back again : an actor's tale ''(2004) '- '''Behind the scenes story of the filming of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. (308 p.) '''791.43028 A78' ''Tuesdays with Morrie ''(1997) - The author tells of his meetings with a former professor suffering from Lou Gehrig's Disease and of the lessons he learned about life and death from his college mentor. (192 p.) 378.12092 A43 U V W X Y Z